fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Griftopia
Griftopia is one of the countries located in Osiris. It is the coldest country in Planet Osiris. The summers at highest there are 37 degrees Farenheit. Winters are almost unsurvivable getting cold tempatures like -22 degrees. The houses are built underground to keep warmth and has pretty advanced technology. Everyone gets around from the underground streets which you might have guessed are underground streets, although it is possible to go above ground but nearly 78% who have tried die. But believe it or not that 78% only actually come from the people who went out during winter. But during summer you can actually go out and not die. How ever, since the Warmth Era, people have the ability to alive above or below ground whenever. There are some very beautiful sights there too. It has very tall mountains and a beautiful jungle called Jungle Frost. As of today Griftopia still remains to be the coldest place on Planet Isis. Griftopia is also known as the Frozen Country. History In about 200 Griffin (A explorer) was on a journey to another land and he ended up landing into Griftopia. 40-50 years later it was getting colder and Griffin started to dig a hole to keep him warm. And then he dug a very large hole for over about 20 years. He was assumed to be dead until the year 275, a miner mined right into the hole. Griffin died a year later after the founding, and then many people started to move into Griftopia, due to its uniqueness and beauty. It was named after Griffin and he is still remembered. Griffin died from going to the outside world because he became crazy after living in the hole all alone for a while and he wanted to see his family, so he walked outside and little did he know that it was winter, he froze to death, or that was the most logical assumption that everyone mde and nobody has found his body since his strange dissappearence. People moved in underground, because absolutley nobody could survive on the surface. The first place in Griftopia was Downtown Griftopia, it is a very popular place to go to, and its the oldest place on Griftopia. They took the path the miner made underground, and you can take a minecart to get to the country of "Griftopia". The city roof was made out of metal, since that was the cheapest thing to trade at the time. The metal was made so that the dirt wouldn't collapse, in case you were wondering. A currency was made in 280 and so was shops and whatnot. The currency was called Griffy's. It was made out of a common rock found there. About around 300 years later in 597, a genious by the name "Trevor" created advanced technology. The place was falling apart and so he revived the country. He replaced candles with electrical lights and he replaced matresses with actual beds. He was the one who made the infamous Freeze Train, which was a faster way to get to the core of Griftopia. When he died there was found to be lots of clothing, matresses, and more behind. Then they made a store selling the goods he left behind. The store was called "Trevors Treasures" and everything got sold in a week. Trevor is definetley the most suspicious person that ever lived on Griftopia, since nobody knew where he came from or where he found this. 500 years later (1078) a woman known as Tessa was elected as ruler of the country as it was falling apart. Tessa made the election system, and she is know as the great second. Tessa died of a horrible disease: Icideus. After Tessa died they used the idea she had: the election system. The next day the servants of Tessa -also know as The Solids- got applications the next day of people who believed they could be a new leader. So then 2 days later they allowed all of these runner ups to give there speaches at the Flake Speech Center, the place where all big and official things went down. And then the next day they allowed people to vote. The votes were counted and a man named Zakkarias (a very weird way to spell Zacharias) was elected and was The Great 3rd. The Griftopian people decided to call all rulers The Greats, based off of the nicknames they gave to all previous rulers. In 1098 there was a flood known as the "Weak Metal Flood". It left a mark on Downtown Griftopia, sicne it has the weakest metal there. The metal there collapsed, destroying most things in Griftopia. While it was a tragedy and it lasted for decades, they eventually fixed it. WARMTH ERA The Warmth Era is one of the most significant eras to date. On October 6, 1100 a significant discovery was found. A religous man named Zu decided to stay on the surface for all of winter so he could be closer to the gods he believed in. Everybody thought he would surely die, but surprisingly he came back down to Griftopia in one piece! He claimed that the surface is warmer, which it is... kinda. You see, half of the surface still remained deadly, however the other half was still sorta cold, but you could indeed live on it. So the people of Griftopia split up. Half were on the surface, half were underground. This resulted in controversy. The people above ground thought it was one of the gods in "The Aneira" that made it warmer. They thought the underground people received bad luck from another god in the Aneira. So this angered the underground people resulting in a war, The North-South War. The northern people (above ground people) thought it was there duty to destroy the bad luck, so they tried killing them multiple times. It lead to 3 major battles. The first one was The Hidden Battle. It was called this becaus of the assassins sent out to both northern and southern Griftopia. Nobody ever knew that they died so it was a hidden war in some sense. After that happened, they did the Fire and Ice Battle. This was a battle where the underground people would use coldness to kill people and the above ground people used fire. The underground people ended up losing, and they lost several people, so this lead to one last battle. The Mountain Men Battle. This battle was about Shi, a woman who was apart of the underground Griftopia, who decided they would win the war. They did this by mining out all of the mountains and putting deadly weapons in the mountains in which they fired at the above ground people. They left a huge scar on the above ground people, and they ended up begging for mercy. They ended up having peace with eachother, but the underground people have much different culture now. They changed their religion, and they have a semi modified version of the Griftopian language. It's called Griftwopian. They tried changing there culture as much as possible due to the war. The war ended in 1300 around... This is where things started getting improved drastically. Like for example, the underground was improved with different walls. The walls were now made of stone instead of metal which made things a lot more better in general. It looked nicer, and it was less of a problem. The houses were made of concrete and look like Planet Earths modern concrete houses. It was very advanced compared to most countries at the time. The above ground had no idea how advanced the underground was. It is theorized that they might be descendants of Trevor, which would explain why they are so advanced. The Freeze Train got renewed and technology has had an advance. The Griftopian people have been mining for a long time, making them a resource for most countries and making them very advanced. Education was improved drastically and The Greats were in a more organized fashion. The people are able to vote off a great if they are doing very poor. The Griftopian people have become peaceful after the war and they have no real issues with the places around them NEW FRONTIERS In the year 1500, an island was discovered MORE SOON Religion The main religion is Vrostian were they worship 2 gods: Agnidev and Isolda. The flag is based off of the religion. The Aneira The "Bible" for the people in the religion of Vrostian is the Aneira. Before you read the Aneira you need to know that there are a few stories each Division, so they are like chapters. Here is the Aneira: Division 1 - Initation In the begining there was Agnidev and Isolda. They appeared out of nothing into nothing. Agnidev said "Who." very confused, he felt like he was just born and he can barely talk. Agnidev saw a staff in his hand, and he swung it around and he made fire. Isolda said "No." and she swung her staff around, and together they made land. Agnidev looked around astonished, and noticed writing on his staff. Suprisingly, he could read. "I suppose i'm Agnidev" said Agnidev. Isolda shook her head up and down, then looked at her staff, and she immedietly yelled out "I AM ISOLDA". They both said "Hmph".'' Their minds were like childrens minds. Pure and ignorant. Diseases There are 5 diseases you can get in Griftopia. #Icideus *A disease that you can get from get from getting cold, and can stick on to you for a while. You can cure this by burning a layer of your skin 2. Subterrarian Sickness *A sickness you can get from being underground. It is very common and can happen at anytime. It gives you headaches and stomach aches 3. Attor disease *A disease you can get from a underground, very poisonous bug called Attor. If you get bitten by these it will lead to that area becoming poisoned in the blood. If your skin turns purple a little then you need to get it cured before it gets through your whole body and kills you. 4. Torture Sickness *Torture Sickness ''MORE COMING SOON Popular Companies *Phinix Languages The main language they speak is Griftopian Some also speak Lumoshese and Dohish